magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Clans
Clans & Legions è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Nicky Drayden e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 24 ottobre 2018. Racconta parte della storia di Ossett Weslyn. Racconto precedente: Testing the Dark Waters Storia “Saluti e congratulazioni, Wojek Weslyn,” mi dice il mio capo, ardente di orgoglio. Ho prestato servizio agli ordini del Sergente Skormak, il vice-direttore dello sviluppo bellico, e negli ultimi tredici anni ho lavorato alla Quarta Annessione di Sol-Dimora, ma non ci siamo quasi mai parlati faccia a faccia in tutto questo tempo. Lui mi porge la sua mano, ed io combatto l’impulso di fuggire. Dicono che esistano due tipi di persone nella Legione Boros: quelli che vengono attirati dai figli del fuoco, e quelli che ne fuggono. Io ricado senza ombra di dubbio nella seconda categoria, ma stringo comunque la mano del mio capo. Anche attraverso la protezione dei suoi guanti incantati, riesco comunque a percepire il fuoco che arde sotto di essi. “Le sue adulazioni sono gradite,” dico io. “Ma non c’è alcun dubbio che la sua fulgida raccomandazione abbia giocato un ruolo molto importante nella mia promozione.” Il Sergente Skormak sorride e scuote la testa, con le sue fiamme rosso-dorate che si innalzano dal cranio. “Le mie parole non sono state altro che la verità. Hai fatto tu tutto il lavoro. Tu hai passato le prove. E tu ti sei guadagnato questo onore.” Appoggia una piccola scatola ed una busta sulla mia scrivania. “Mi mancherà la tua efficienza, quando ti trasferirai all’Annessione Wojek,” mi dice. La sua voce senza respiro vacilla come una fiamma tremolante. “Ma so per certo che ci renderai tutti orgogliosi.” Ed ora sono io quello ardente, in senso figurato. Sono il primo dei miei colleghi ad essere promosso a Wojek in otto anni. Certo, facciamo tutti finta che ogni cosa sia giusta ed equa, e che se si lavora con decoro ed integrità prima o poi si otterrà un riconoscimento, ma in realtà la Quarta Annessione è dove la Legione Boros invia i suoi scarti: lameleste che hanno attaccato gli accampamenti sbagliati, cavalieri dei cieli che hanno sviluppato le vertigini, figli del fuoco troppo scalmanati per dissiparsi alla fine di una battaglia, e minotauri come me, che hanno avuto semplicemente la sfortuna di essere nati nel ramo sbagliato della famiglia. È piuttosto appropriato che questo edificio un tempo fosse un magazzino. È un ottimo posto per accumulare tutte le persone di cui la Legione preferirebbe dimenticarsi. Le mie dita tremano mentre apro la scatola. Riesco a malapena a guardare ciò che penso, ciò che spero, ci sia all’interno. Mentre il coperchio si schiude, la mia vista percepisce una nota di colore rosso. Il mio cuore si blocca, mi si rizza tutto il pelo che ho sulla pelle, ed improvvisamente sono lì a guardarla, mordendomi il labbro per non iniziare a piangere addosso al Sergente Skormak con delle grosse e copiose lacrime che sicuramente avrebbero spento le sue fiamme. Tengo le mie emozioni sotto controllo, gonfio il petto di orgoglio, poi tiro fuori dalla scatola la corda rossa e la faccio passare attorno al collo e sotto al mio braccio. Il mio primo encomio. Una targhetta di bronzo pende dalla corda con “Wojek Boros” stampato lungo tutto il bordo. Mi hanno incaricato di mantenere la pace nelle nostre terre, di combattere l’ingiustizia e di ricercare ciò che è onorevole e giusto. “Ti si addice,” dice il Sergente Skormak. “Forse il sole brilla veramente sulla tua stirpe.” “Forse,” dico io, mentre sto per aprire la lettera. Il Sergente Skormak si schiarisce la gola. “Quella è intesa per essere letta in privato. Buona fortuna, Wojek Weslyn.” Quel titolo mi dà i brividi. O forse è l’improvviso calo di temperatura, ora che il mio capo se n’è andato. Guardo attentamente la lettera. Il mio nome è stampato sulla busta con inchiostro dorato. Faccio passare un’unghia sotto il bordo e la apro lentamente. Dentro c’è un biglietto: un invito. Questo biglietto è per informarLa che è richiesta la Sua presenza questa sera al tramonto presso il Solarium di Sol-Dimora per un ricevimento tenuto in onore delle nuove reclute Wojek. Sarà servito un leggero rinfresco. Il vestiario consisterà in vesti e cinture formali. “Una guerra combattuta da una mente ingiusta muore nelle trincee. Una guerra combattuta da un cuore valoroso vive per sempre nelle macerie delle ossa dei tuoi nemici.” -Klattic, legionario Boros Lo guardo. Anzi, lo osservo scrupolosamente. La prima cosa che mi colpisce è il simbolo della Legione Boros impresso sulla carta… un pugno contornato da un sole splendente, ma c’è qualcosa che non va. Poi capisco che è un pugno destro, e non sinistro come dovrebbe essere. Ed il sole splendente ha dieci raggi invece che nove. La mia mente passa immediatamente all’esame di controspionaggio che avevo sostenuto qualche mese fa. Uno dei compiti era proprio come questo, trovare messaggi nascosti nelle cose di tutti i giorni. Eravamo usciti per cercare codici Dimir nascosti: un insieme di ombre proiettate dalla finestra di un appartamento su una torre, alcune grate delle fogne distorte così che dessero delle indicazioni, quel genere di cose. Ne avevo rilevate otto, più di chiunque altro all’interno della coorte. E d’ora in poi, avrei sempre dovuto avere un grado maggiore di attenzione, per cercare segni e segnali, come quello che sto tenendo tra le mani. Questo non è un invito. È il resoconto del mio primo compito come agente di controspionaggio Wojek. Ed ora devo decifrarlo. Analizzo ogni parola, ogni lettera. Giro il foglio, stringo gli occhi e valuto gli spazi tra le parole. La storia inizia a prendere forma: un punto d’incontro con un informatore… È come un gioco. Gioco con le parole: Sarà servito un leggero rinfresco. Cibo. I soldati il cibo lo chiamano sbobba, come quella che mangiano i Gruul. Gruul. E se quella è veramente una citazione di Klattic, io non l’ho mai sentita. Trincee. Macerie. Il luogo dev’essere un bunker vicino alla Zona di Macerie Gruul. Tutto si sta mettendo in ordine- “Ooh, una festa al Solarium. Posso essere la tua accompagnatrice?” dice Aresaan, sbirciandomi alle spalle. Io accartoccio l’invito, nascondendolo nel mio pugno stretto, per poi voltarmi e fronteggiare la mia nemesi lavorativa, svuotandomi i polmoni. Non importa quante volte si sia già vista una copia di Razia, tolgono sempre il fiato. Ma non le darò questa soddisfazione. “Non credo di capire di cosa tu stia parlando,” dico, farfugliando un po’ le parole e facendo finta che i suoi incredibili capelli rossi non mi stiano incantando come nessun’altra cosa riesce a fare. Quel messaggio era soltanto perché io potessi leggerlo. Primo giorno di controspionaggio Wojek, ed ho già messo a repentaglio l’incarico. “Non c’è nessuna festa.” Lei alza un sopracciglio. “Certo, Ossett. Comunque, volevo soltanto congratularmi con te per la promozione. È un buon traguardo per qualcuno con così poca sicurezza.” Le mie narici si allargano. È una tremenda fallita, una ex Condottiera le cui pessime decisioni sul campo di battaglia portarono a quindicimila soldati Boros morti una trentina di anni fa. Come punizione, le furono legate le ali e venne privata di quasi tutta la sua magia, eccetto alcuni incantesimi di raduno per aiutare il reclutamento. Anche dopo diversi decenni di esilio, sbandiera ancora l’insolente arroganza e l’invadenza tipica degli angeli, ma non è affatto migliore di noialtri disadattati. “La mia sicurezza è come dovrebbe essere,” dico, con la testa abbassata e le corna puntate dritte verso di lei. “Me lo sono guadagnato. Se hai dei problemi riguardo alla mia promozione, meglio che ci metti subito una pietra sopra.” Crescendo, non ho mai conosciuto la pace. Mio padre passava da una battaglia ad un’altra, e la nostra famiglia passava il tempo a preoccuparsi della sua sicurezza mentre era in prima linea, per poi preoccuparci della nostra sicurezza quando tornava. Era rimasto a guardare mentre le sue controparti Ordruun venivano promosse a gradi superiori al suo, anno dopo anno. Forse quei minotauri se lo meritavano più di lui, questo non posso saperlo. Ciò che ricordo è che il suo carattere peggiorava ad ogni suo ritorno, e non riesco nemmeno a ricordarmi quante volte lui e mia madre si scontrarono a testa bassa, con le corna che raschiavano tra loro e gli zoccoli che aprivano crepe nel pavimento in legno, e a volte perfino nelle pareti. Appena iniziavano a strillare, io mi trinceravo nella mia camera, con i nastri per capelli rossi di mia sorella annodati al petto, e facevo finta di essere un ufficiale Wojek, incaricato di mantenere la pace. I membri del controspionaggio Wojek dovevano essere attenti e astuti. Mi concentravo per trovare messaggi nascosti nelle macchie di umidità sul soffitto, nei cumuli di polvere sulle assi del pavimento, nei momenti di silenzio quando i miei genitori finalmente finivano di litigare. Divenni bravo a notare cose che non volevano essere notate. Ed ora, eccomi nella mia prima missione alla periferia del Decimo Distretto ad inseguire delle informazioni che ci avrebbero aiutato a mantenere la pace. Un accampamento Gruul aveva sconfinato permanentemente in questo pittoresco quartiere e la tensione è palpabile. Avevo sentito delle dicerie che sostenevano che quest’area fosse il luogo di uno sterminio di draghi avvenuto circa dieci millenni fa e che la polvere di qui fosse composta in gran parte da ossa di drago disintegrate. Dicono anche che l’osso non sia proprio completamente e totalmente morto. Dovendo lavorare in un luogo come questo, la mia armatura Boros è assolutamente necessaria per proteggermi, ma è importante anche la discrezione. Attorno a me ho avvolto un mantello grigio rossastro, del colore della terra di queste zone. Ossa di drago o meno, questa polvere si infila dappertutto, facendomi sentire granuloso ovunque, ma non è l’unica cosa che mi mette a disagio. È impossibile non notare la presenza dei Gruul, ansiosi di distruggere tutto ciò che abbiamo costruito e per cui abbiamo lavorato così duramente. I bambini sono selvaggi, con cuoio ed ossa legati assieme in un debole tentativo di imitazione di vestiti. Un ogre ubriaco mi supera barcollante, poi cade, annientando un carretto di incenso con la sua inerzia. Io cerco di trovare qualche qualità che me li faccia rivalutare, ma non ci riesco. La mia mano prude per assegnare delle multe, ma mantengo la concentrazione per trovare il mio informatore. Al mercato, assisto al furto di un melone da un carretto da parte di una bambina Gruul. Il mercante la richiama, un fragile Viashino anziano che non avrebbe potuto inseguirla nemmeno se avesse voluto. La bambina corre e si ritrova di fronte a me, e l’unica cosa che posso fare è afferrarle il braccio. Lo stringo forte, e lei mi guarda con uno sguardo da cinghiale in trappola. “Non dovresti rubare,” le dico, severo. “Disonori la tua città, la tua famiglia e te stessa.” Cerco di fare il duro con lei, ma il suo braccio è così esile che ho paura che possa spezzarsi nella mia stretta. Allento un po’ la presa. Lei ringhia verso di me, mostrando i denti. E, accidenti, che odore che emana. Ma qualcosa si agita nella mia mente, e non ho il cuore di separarla da quel frutto. Sospiro, poi lascio andare la bambina. Lei sbuffa, poi corre via, con la sua preda stretta tra le braccia e gli occhi che schizzano da una parte all’altra. Tiro fuori un paio di zig dal mio portamonete e pago il mercante. Lui mi rivolge un ghigno, e poi fa scattare la sua lingua fuori per inumidire un bulbo oculare. “Sai come si dice,” mi gracchia, “combatti i Gruul ed avrai un problema per un giorno. Nutri i Gruul, ed avrai un problema per il resto della tua vita.” Annuisco. Fortunatamente, starò in questo posto solo questa sera, e quella bambina non sarà un mio problema oltre questo lasso di tempo. Continuo ad avanzare. Non mi ci vuole molto per individuare il bunker, nascosto sotto delle erbacce infestanti e della viticcenere selvatica, che con il suo effetto magico sta lentamente riducendo in macerie la facciata dell’edificio. Il luogo sembra quasi abbandonato, tranne per un’infestazione di cuccioli di idra, non più grandi del palmo della mia mano. Alcune delle teste sputano nella mia direzione. Io mi allontano, ma un po’ di quella saliva schiumosa colpisce il mio stivale. L’acido non è così potente da penetrare, ma compaiono delle macchie più chiare sul cuoio marrone scuro. Il protocollo ordina di segnalare immediatamente le idre, ma non andranno da nessun’altra parte, mentre il mio informatore potrebbe farlo. Entro nel bunker. La pesante porta di metallo cigola e si chiude dietro di me, mentre io respiro un’aria fredda e viziata. Qui dentro c’è buio, e ai miei occhi ci vuole molto tempo per abituarsi a quella luce. Alla fine, riesco a vedere una scalinata di fronte a me, e mi aggrappo ad un corrimano traballante mentre scendo i gradini. La scalinata sbuca in una grande stanza con il pavimento in terra battuta. Ci sono diversi tavoli industriali e sedie sparse, delle brande formano grandi pile negli angoli, e degli armadi che un tempo dovevano essere belli pieni ora sono lì, aperti e svuotati. Un uomo smunto, che sembra molto più vecchio rispetto agli anni che sembrerebbe avere, siede ad uno dei tavoli con una plancia da gioco a sei lati di Clan & Legioni posizionata di fronte a lui. La mia gola si stringe improvvisamente. Mio padre mi aveva insegnato a giocare a questo gioco la prima volta che tornò da una battaglia. I combattimenti lo avevano temprato, ma al tempo lo stavano ancora educando. Era un bel modo per stare insieme, sedersi e stare vicini senza troppe chiacchiere. “Hai delle informazioni per me?” Pronuncio queste parole come se mi fossi allenato tutta la vita a dirle. Non riesco a credere che questo tizio sia qui seduto di fronte a me. Ciò significa che ho decifrato il messaggio nascosto e che l’ho trovato, e che non era una specie di cospirazione che mi ero inventato. “Esatto,” dice, con una voce roca che palesa la sua stanchezza. “Ma prima, giochiamo.” “Temo di essere un po’ arrugginito.” Mi avvicino, mantenendo la calma. Non posso permettermi di spaventarlo ora. Prendo un posto al tavolo esattamente di fronte a lui ed analizzo il suo volto. Quaggiù c’è buio, ma riesco a notare delle zone scolorite sul collo e che arrivano fino alle tempie, come delle cicatrici. Interessante. I farmacisti Wojek sono noti per arrotondare un po’ lo stipendio rimuovendo i tatuaggi dei disertori Gruul, e le magie per dissipare l’inchiostro sono molto più ardue di quelle che lo iniettano inizialmente. Ora ho un quadro più chiaro dell’uomo con cui sto avendo a che fare. Di fronte a me sono posizionati i pezzi neri, quindi faccio la prima mossa. Lui agita un dito, ed uno dei suoi soldati scivola sulla plancia di gioco. Ah, quindi è un mago? Oltre alla normale osservazione, si può capire molto di qualcuno dal modo in cui gioca a Clan & Legioni. La prima volta che avevo battuto mio padre, battuto veramente e non che mi avesse lasciato vincere per pietà, era sembrato così orgoglioso. Alla sua sconfitta successiva, aveva ribaltato il tavolo. La mia mano trema mentre prendo il pezzo del chierico. Una mossa solida ma prevedibile. “Hai un nome con cui posso chiamarti?” chiedo. “Ottone, se proprio devi, Wojek Weslyn.” “Puoi chiamarmi Ossett.” Accorcio le distanze tra noi due per ispirare fiducia. Io osservo mentre manda avanti il suo angelo con un movimento del dito, lasciandolo completamente esposto. È un’esca? Vorrei davvero tanto discutere delle informazioni che dovrebbe darmi, ma è troppo presto. Io ignoro la spavalderia della sua mossa e la contrasto con un cavaliere dei cieli. Assolutamente insipida e noiosa come mossa. “Giochi spesso a Clan & Legioni?” Gli chiedo, invece. “Quand’ero più giovane ero solito partecipare alle competizioni di lega.” “Non avevamo leghe dove sono cresciuto.” “Peccato. Tutti i ragazzi possono beneficiare della disciplina che il gioco insegna.” Capisco di aver detto la cosa sbagliata quando una smorfia arriccia il suo labbro superiore. Torno sui miei passi. “Ma, sai, è bello anche vedere come si possa sfruttare il caos. Mio padre una volta mi disse che esistono più combinazioni di partite da quaranta mosse rispetto ai peli di ogni singolo essere vivente di Ravnica.” “Davvero?” dice Ottone, alzando le sopracciglia. “Non l’avevo mai vista in questo modo.” Sposto in avanti il mio angelo, come sacrificio. Posso comunque giocarmi la partita senza di esso, ma sarebbe stata solo questione di tempo prima che il mio esercito venisse spazzato via. Ottone ribalta il mio angelo con uno dei suoi soldati, ma non reclama il mio pezzo per il suo ossario. Invece, mi guarda in faccia, ed il dolore dietro i suoi occhi stanchi mi fa star male per lui. È pronto a parlare. “Che cosa vuoi dirmi, Ottone?” chiedo. “Ti ascolto, e manterrò ogni cosa che mi dirai nella più completa segretezza.” “C’è una spia nella Legione Boros.” “Va bene. Puoi dirmi chi è questa spia?” Lui annuisce. “Ma prima voglio che liberi una prigioniera dal Cancello di Guerra. Rilasciala, e ti farò avere l’informazione al mercato, domani al calar del sole.” Mi passa un appunto con scritto un nome. Baas Solvar. Non l’ho mai sentita nominare. Probabilmente non è uno dei nostri prigionieri politici più rinomati. “Voglio aiutarti, Ottone, ma cose come questa richiedono tempo. C’è un procedimento formale. Devono essere inviate e revisionate delle richieste.” “Sai quante partite di Clan & Legioni da tre mosse esistono?” mi chiede Ottone. Annuisco. Lo sanno tutti. “Una sola. La Follia di Razia. Ma il tuo avversario deve essere praticamente d’accordo con te perché questa si verifichi.” “Mmmmm-mmmmm. Corruzione. Estorsione. Favori. Sei tu il giocatore, Ossett, ma questo non è assolutamente un gioco.” Mantengo immobile la mia testa, perché quello che vorrei fare in questo momento è scuoterla. Non c’è nulla di onorevole nel corrompere la giustizia. Ma un traditore tra le fila della Legione Boros potrebbe essere ben peggio, soprattutto ora che la tensione si sta alzando. Nella Legione Boros, vediamo le cose in bianco e nero. Non possiamo contare tutte le sfumature di grigio: priviamo una persona della libertà per crimini non ancora commessi, abbandoniamo la vita di un soldato per mantenere l’idea di pace su tutta Ravnica, puniamo un bambino affamato per aver rubato del cibo. È la nostra forza più grande, ma è anche una delle nostre peggiori debolezze. “Vedrò cosa posso fare.” Lavoro fino a tarda sera per preparare dei moduli di rilascio prigionieri. Baas Solvar, arrestata durante una rivolta Gruul. Nessun capo d’accusa precedente. Probabilmente era nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. Un caso veramente semplice. Ci è voluta solamente una piccola tangente all’assistente del Sergente Skormak, così da far “scivolare” il modulo di rilascio prigionieri nella pila di documenti da firmare del Sergente. Sono sicuro che al mio vecchio capo non importerà. Mi aveva detto quanto avrebbe voluto vedere il mio successo, farlo sentire orgoglioso. Era rimasto bloccato nella Quarta Annessione da almeno tanto tempo quanto me, e sa benissimo che è un grande traguardo riuscire ad uscirne. La prima cosa da fare domani mattina, sarà proporre di persona il caso al Campo di Prigionia del Cancello di Guerra, risparmiando altri due giorni di passamano burocratici, e per l’ora di pranzo di domani Baas Solvar sarà liber- I miei occhi non vogliono staccarsi dal modulo di rilascio. Noto qualcosa, qualcosa di brutto. Cerco di ignorarlo. Cerco di perdermelo, come chiunque avesse perseguito il suo arresto. Ma sembra che quelle cose che cerco di non notare mi urlino di essere notate. Baas Solvar non è il suo nome completo. Baas Solvar Radley. Molto probabilmente imparentata con Govan Radley, il predone della Zona di Macerie che aveva evocato un enorme incantesimo del caos al Mercato di Via Latta. I venditori erano stati consumati da una rabbia ed una confusione improvvise, e si rivoltarono l’uno contro l’altro, usando il cibo e gli strumenti come armi. Ventiquattro morti. Centosettantasei feriti. Metto il foglio dietro agli altri, ma non posso far finta di non vederlo. Il mio cuore palpita. Qual è la peggior minaccia per la pace? Qualcuno che sappiamo attaccherà all’esterno, per le strade, od uno sconosciuto che è qui dentro e che sta cercando di distruggerci dall’interno? “Fai tardi, Wojek?” dice Aresaan, con la mano sulla mia spalla. “Si può sempre contare su un minotauro per lavorare il doppio del tempo e con metà dell’impegno, ho ragione?” “Per Tajic,” la guardo male, levandomi la sua mano di dosso. “Non hai delle potenziali reclute sulle quali imporre i tuoi ‘poteri’?” Mi libero nuovamente i polmoni, come gesto istintivo ormai, poi la guardo. È come fissare il sole senza dare importanza ai tuoi occhi che bruciano. La sua posa è aggressiva, con le braccia incrociate. Le labbra sono premute una contro l’altra. Peccato che non rimarrà così a lungo. “Giusto per fartelo sapere, oggi ho arruolato ventisette stolti ansiosi di spargere il loro sangue sul campo di battaglia.” “Notevole. Quindi, quando sei là fuori a reclutare, usi una specie di copione, o voli con la fantasia?” Inarco le labbra mentre l’arroganza svanisce dal volto di Aresaan, ed improvvisamente le sue ali si muovono, legate strette con il filo spinato. Non dev’essere comodo. Io sospiro. Non se lo meritava. O, probabilmente sì, ma dovrei essere io quello che intraprende il sentiero della virtù. “Ti prego di andare via. Sono nel bel mezzo di qualcosa.” “Qualcosa di importante?” “Qualcosa che non è affar tuo. Sto iniziando a capire perché ti hanno esiliata dalla Parhelion.” “Ehi, intanto,” dice lei, alzando le mani. “Non è un esilio… è solo una riassegnazione. E cinquant’anni per un angelo sono un battito di ciglia. Mi sto semplicemente girando i pollici, in attesa che qualcuno faccia un disastro più grande del mio, ed è solo questione di tempo, visto come gestisce le cose Aurelia. E tu, tu perderai tempo a gingillarti con i Wojek, cercando di farti un nome, e poi, alla fine, tutti vedranno l’impostore che sei ed inizieranno a domandarsi perché ti abbiano promosso. Tornerai qui nel giro di cinque anni, te lo garantisco.” “Non sai un cazzo delle mie capacità.” “Linguaggio, Wojek!” mi sgrida, con un sottile sorriso tra le sue labbra. “Che onore c’è in una bocca sporca?” “Dillo al mio zoccolo, Aresaan.” Distolgo l’attenzione da lei e, alla fine, si arrende e se ne va. Guardo la cartella del caso. Ora mi sembra così pesante. Cosa ne sarebbe stato della mia carriera se non avessi portato a termine la mia prima missione? Non è difficile. Non devo nemmeno mentire. Devo solo continuare ad ignorare la verità. Baas Solvar è libera. L’ho osservata di persona mentre camminava oltre i cancelli della prigione, con un buco nel mio primo stomaco. Ora aspetto pazientemente al mercato. Mancano ancora diverse ore al calar del sole, ma sono arrivato qui prima, per sicurezza. Ottone si farà vivo. Non devo far dubitare il mio cuore. Non ancora. Proprio come agli occhi occorre qualche minuto per abituarsi al passaggio dalla luce del sole all’oscurità, alla mente serve tempo per abituarsi a vedere le varie sfumature di grigio. Noto la bambina di ieri che osserva una pagnotta troppo vicina al bordo del tavolo sulla quale è esposta. Mi affretto, prima che prenda la decisione di rubarla, apro il mio portamonete e le metto cinque zig in mano. Mi abbasso alla sua altezza. “Questa non è vita, lo sai, vero? Lì fuori ci sono persone che vogliono essere orgogliose di te. Ma tu devi compiere le giuste decisioni, anche quando è difficile, va bene? Chiedi aiuto quando ne hai bisogno. Dentro di te c’è anche del bene.” La ragazzina si rallegra e qualcosa brilla nei suoi occhi. “Kahti, buona,” dice, premendo la mano sul suo petto. La sua voce è roca, quasi un ringhio. “Sì. Sì, lo sei. Kahti è buona.” Lei apre le braccia, ed io mi faccio abbracciare. “Kahti buona,” mi dice all’orecchio. “Molto molto buona.” Sorride ancora, poi si rialza e corre via. Io sono pervaso da un sentimento positivo. Poi noto che il mio portamonete è scomparso. Imbarazzato e furioso, aspetto che il mio informatore venga allo scoperto, e ad ogni momento che passa i miei dubbi aumentano. Avevo lasciato andare una violenta predona… per niente? Due ore dopo il tramonto, affronto la realtà. Mi ridirigo al bunker, quasi aspettandomi che non ci fosse più, sperando fosse stato una specie di strano sogno, ma invece è lì, con le idre e tutto il resto. Questa volta i miei occhi si adattano più velocemente, e corro giù per le scale, con il cemento appiccicoso sotto i miei piedi, sperando di trovare un indizio o un messaggio nascosto. L’unica cosa che trovo è il corpo di Ottone, seduto dove l’avevo lasciato, con la gola tagliata. La plancia di gioco è rossa e gonfia per aver assorbito tutto quel sangue. Una serie di impronte rosso-nerastre si dirigono fuori dal bunker. I pezzi del gioco sono esattamente dov’erano, quindi dev’essere stato ucciso subito dopo la mia partenza. Cerco altri indizi, ma sto tremando troppo per riuscirmi a concentrare. Devo segnalare la cosa alla Legione, non mi interessa in che genere di guai mi andrò a ficcare. Mi volto per andarmene, ma… aspetta… Mi volto nuovamente ed esamino più attentamente la plancia. Manca un pezzo. Il mio angelo. Sarebbe dovuto essere dove l’avevo lasciato. Mi faccio coraggio per spostare il corpo senza vita di Ottone. Nessun pezzo nascosto sotto di lui, né sul pavimento. Cerco ovunque. Chiunque l’avesse ucciso, si era preso anche quel pezzo. Torno correndo a Sol-Dimora, più veloce che posso, ma appena prima di arrivare ai cancelli, vengo fermato. “Ehi, ehi, ehi, Wojek,” dice Aresaan, come se stesse cercando di convincere una cavalcatura disobbediente a fermarsi. Mi prende per le spalle, mi guarda da cima a fondo, e capisce lo stato di panico in cui mi ritrovo. “Cosa ti è successo?” “Non ho tempo per le tue buffonate, Aresaan. C’è stato un omicidio.” “Davvero?” “Ti sembra che stia scherzando?” Alzo le mani, con il sangue che ha già macchiato il mio pelo. “Merda, Ossett. Non avevo capito che…” Mi spinge in avanti, verso i cancelli, e per poco non inciampo nei miei stessi zoccoli. “Devi segnalarlo. So che non siamo stati tra i colleghi più cordiali, ma posso venire con te, se vuoi…” Io ringhio. Non la voglio insieme a me, ma non voglio nemmeno entrare da solo. “Va bene,” dico. “Ma non comportarti come…” Gesticolo, indicando tutta la sua figura, “...te.” Mi sono sempre sentito piccolissimo di fronte a Sol-Dimora, con le sue torri di pietra squadrate, come fossero enormi pugni puntati al cielo, ma ora mi sento ancora più piccolo. Le fiamme di giustizia bruciano con ardore nelle pire, proiettando luce sugli inganni e sulle minacce all’ordine e all’unità. Riuscivano ad illuminare le strade, ma non avrebbero mai potuto raggiungere le ombre che dimorano nel mio cuore. Veniamo accolti dalla Guardia di Sol-Dimora; un battaglione di loro è in piedi davanti ai cancelli bordati d’argento. Molte delle guardie sono giganti, muscolosi e a petto nudo, tranne che per alcune fibbie ben posizionate. Tutti i soldi risparmiati sul vestiario che indossavano quei bruti era sicuramente stato investito per le enormi mazze che brandivano. Mi impegno molto per ignorare il mio istinto di fuggire. Poi due delle guardie si avvicinano a me, ed io sono troppo paralizzato per scappare, anche se avrei voluto farlo. “Ossett Weslyn? Sei richiesto per un interrogatorio,” mi dice una delle guardie, un gigante il cui pollice ed indice erano abbastanza grandi da avvolgere completamente il mio bicipite. “Aspettate, cosa? Riguarda la documentazione del caso di Baas Solvar? Vedete, pensavo fosse problematica, ma non ne ero sicuro, e non ho avuto abbastanza tempo per capire veramente, e, e…” “Sei un sospettato per il grave avvelenamento del Sergente Embrel Skormak, del Secondo Tenente Devin Sidian e della Maga della Gilda Rook Atalay.” Il mio capo, il capo del mio capo, ed il capo di lui, a sua volta. Scuoto la testa. “No, non sono stato io. Non farei mai una cosa simile! Diglielo, Aresaan, che io non-” Mi volto, cercando Aresaan con lo sguardo, ma non la trovo da nessuna parte. Tipico di lei. “Aresaan!” grido. È un angelo, quindi so che riesce a sentirmi se chiamo il suo nome. A meno che non l’avessero privata anche di quel potere. Un’altra guardia, un minotauro femmina che indossa il suo peso sotto forma di armatura decorata d’oro, mi perquisisce e mi svuota le tasche. C’è il mio portamonete. Lo apre, tira fuori il mio invito alla cena e il pezzo da gioco dell’angelo mancante. Annusa il pezzo, lo rigira, e la cima inizia a staccarsi dal fondo. C’è un liquido all’interno. “Un qualche tipo di veleno Golgari, benissimo. Poche gocce butterebbero giù anche un gigante.” Lo tiene ancora più lontano da lei e lo riavvita. “Quello non è mio, lo giuro!” “Quindi mi stai dicendo che non ci troverò sopra le tue impronte?” mi chiede. “No! Bè, sì. L’ho toccato. Stavo giocando a Clan & Legioni. Ma non avevo idea che ci fosse del veleno all’interno!” “Disse il vitello con le mani sporche di sangue,” muggisce il gigante, spingendomi avanti. Il minotauro femmina gli lancia uno sguardo dispiaciuto, ma lui non lo coglie. “Due ottimi leader sono morti a causa tua. Suppongo che tu abbia un alibi che indichi dove fossi durante la cerimonia di ieri? Qualcuno che potrebbe garantire per te? Magari la tua rivale?” “No, è…” mi mordo il labbro. “Vedete, io sono stato invitato alla cerimonia, ma l’invito non era un invito, capite? In realtà era un messaggio cifrato per incontrarsi con un informatore. Vedete che il simbolo della filigrana è invertito, e che il sole ha un raggio di troppo?” Il minotauro alza l’invito. “A me pare il normale simbolo. Pugno sinistro. Nove raggi.” Scuoto la testa. “Non può essere. Io l’ho visto!” Sforzo la vista, ma per quanto mi sforzi, quella cosa nel mio cervello che portava l’ordine al caos se n’è andata. È solo un normale invito su carta intestata Boros. “Io non ho fatto niente. C’è un traditore in mezzo a noi!” Ora la mia mente è veramente contorta, ma ciò che so per certo è che ci sono tre posti vacanti di alto grado, ed i Boros promuovono sempre al loro interno. Ciò significa che il vero assassino scalerà la gerarchia della gilda. Poi mi sovviene, di colpo: Aresaan. Era lì dietro di me mentre leggevo l’invito che non era un invito. Avrebbe potuto usufruire dell’aiuto di un mago mentale Dimir per giocare col mio cervello e farmi vedere cose che non c’erano. Aveva comprato un elisir Golgari al mercato nero e aveva cospirato insieme a quella bambina Gruul per rubare il mio portamonete, e poi… e poi… adesso avrebbe potuto rimetterlo dov’era, non appena ci siamo incrociati. Chissà fino a dove si spingono le sue alleanze, in quali gilde, per tutti questi decenni. Chissà per quanto tempo stava ordendo questo piano, in attesa del momento giusto. La Legione Boros ultimamente è ossessionata dall’ordine, più del solito. Non puoi fare una passeggiata per un quartiere senza vedere un soldato in armatura, completo di pelliccia, non passa un fine settimana senza una parata che onori i traguardi di un presidio che si era distinto in battaglia. Provano sempre di più a trasmettere solidarietà e forza, che non faccio a meno di pensare a quanto siamo vulnerabili al caos, a quanto un angelo sdegnoso ed estremamente determinato a riottenere la propria posizione sulla Parhelion mi abbia incastrato, e poi, poi… E, e… e aspetta. La rete di possibilità si dipana nella mia mente, come tutte le combinazioni di una partita di Clan & Legioni. Le partite possono andare avanti per sempre, ma la maggior parte son veloci e semplici. Invece di concentrarmi sul caos, devo concentrarmi sull’ordine. Osservare la partita da tre mosse. La spiegazione più semplice. “Aspettate, avete detto che ci sono stati tre avvelenamenti, ma solo due morti?” Chiedo al gigante. Mi guarda male, dalla sua altezza. “Il Sergente Skormak è stato fortunato a sopravvivere. Una decina di sciamani ci hanno lavorato duramente per tutta la notte.” “State dicendo che il veleno ha ucciso un minotauro ed un gigante, ma non un figlio del fuoco?” “Forse gli elisir di morte non funzionano così bene sui figli del fuoco, non saprei.” Mmmm. Probabilmente non avrebbe funzionato bene su qualcuno che innanzitutto non era veramente vivo, qualcuno che avrebbe dovuto spegnersi anni fa. Questo, però, non avrebbe fermato l’esternazione della compassione. L’avrebbero lasciato riposare, solo per assicurarsi che stesse bene, ma sarebbe tornato al suo ufficio… tutta quell’empatia e nessuno ci avrebbe pensato due volte a promuoverlo. Si sarebbe fatto strada in Sol-Dimora con un lavoro facile facile. Ma non poteva riuscire da solo nel suo intento. Un figlio del fuoco fuori da un campo di battaglia avrebbe attirato troppa attenzione. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno che potesse girare per la città inosservato. Qualcuno che la gente era abituata a vedere per le strade. Osservo il minotauro femmina, quelle grosse mani pelose che avrebbero potuto brandire enormi magli da guerra sembravano anche abbastanza delicate da riuscire a piazzare un portamonete nella mia tasca. Le osservo gli stivali. Cuoio marrone scuro, macchie sparse di saliva di idra. Era stata al bunker. Aveva ucciso Ottone. “Tu!” Dico. “C’è Skormak dietro tutto questo e si è avvelenato da solo per non prendersi la colpa. Tu sei in combutta con lui!” Il gigante indietreggia alle accuse della sua compagna e mi tratta con ferocia. “Forse dovresti tenere la bocca chiusa finché non incontri il tuo legale.” E mi spinge in avanti. “Devi credermi. Lei è un’assassina,” lo imploro. Non so se lavorano insieme, ma vale la pena provare. “Skormak mi ha incastrato così che potesse essere inviato a Sol-Dimora. E c’è dentro anche la tua partner. E magari anche te.” Il minotauro femmina pesta uno zoccolo. “Non farei mai nulla di così disonorevole!” “Se ne hai le prove, la verità verrà a galla,” dice il gigante. “Se mi portate al Cancello di Guerra non sentirete mai più parlare di me. Guarda! Guarda, c’è lo sputo di un’idra del bunker dove ho incontrato l’informatore.” Indico i miei stivali. “La macchia è uguale a quella sui suoi stivali. E c’è della polvere sulla sua uniforme.” “C’è della polvere sulla tua uniforme,” dice il minotauro femmina. “C’è della polvere sulla mia uniforme. C’è della polvere sulla sua uniforme…” dice lei, indicando il suo collega. “Sì, ma la tua polvere… è della Zona di Macerie: di una sua parte particolarmente specifica, dove sfocia nel Decimo Distretto.” “E sarebbe difficile da provare, giusto,” gongola il minotauro, “se tu fossi imprigionato nel Cancello di Guerra?” “Nessuno va da nessuna parte,” dice una voce. È Aresaan. È tornata, probabilmente perché si sentiva in colpa ad avermi abbandonato lì. O, più probabilmente, perché non poteva perdersi il crollo della mia carriera in modo così spettacolare. “Sei sicuro che quello che dici sia vero, Ossett?” “Sono sicuro. Non ho fatto quello che dicono, Aresaan. Mi conosci.” “Allora posso provarlo,” dice lei, muovendo le mani in aria, accumulando fiamme bianche nei suoi palmi. Lancia una palla di fuoco verso il minotauro femmina. La circonda, ma senza toccarla. Forse la triste storia di come Aresaan fosse un angelo caduto non era completamente vera. La sua magia è potente. È permeata di un incantesimo curativo, e invece di ridurre in cenere la guardia, la polvere sulla sua uniforme si unisce per formare la silhouette di un drago. La figura polverosa si agita come un’apparizione. “Polvere della Zona di Macerie, alta concentrazione di ossa di drago,” dice lei, sicura di sé. “Hai intenzione di spiegare?” dico io al minotauro femmina. “È solo… è un-” balbetta lei. La punta di ferro della mazza del gigante ora è puntata verso di lei, luminosa di calore, come se fosse stata venti minuti all’interno di una forgia. Lei lancia per terra il pezzo da gioco dell’angelo, che si spezza in due, spargendo l’elisir letale sul terreno. Aresaan lo colpisce con un’altra magia di fuoco, ed il liquido evapora prima che possa farci effetto. Quando ci ricomponiamo, la spia è sparita. “Non dobbiamo lasciarla fuggire!” dice Aresaan. “Non è lei che cerchiamo,” dico io. “È Skormak. C’è lui dietro tutto questo.” Ed il modo in cui mi guarda Aresaan non mi lascia alcun dubbio. Mi sono guadagnato la fiducia di un angelo, e anche se non saremo mai veramente allo stesso livello, ora lei mi vede più vicino. Aveva già prima una bellezza radiosa, ma ora sta crescendo e trasformandosi in qualcos’altro proprio di fronte ai miei occhi, assolutamente spaventoso da osservare. Il filo spinato si spezza mentre preme le sue ali contro di esso, ed infine riesce ad estenderle completamente, come uno sbadiglio in ritardo di decenni. Le piume bianche sono lunghe e delicate, ma è innegabile il potere nascosto sotto di esse. “Ti ho giudicato male, Wojek. Vieni con me, e risolviamo questa situazione. Se c’è una spia tra le nostre fila, è nostro dovere ripristinare la giustizia.” Afferro il suo braccio e vengo avvolto dalla sua essenza. Lei sbatte le ali, ed il mondo passa velocemente sotto di noi. Quando i suoi piedi toccano nuovamente il terreno, siamo tornati alla Quarta Annessione, di fronte alla scrivania di Skormak. C’è anche lui qui, e sta radunando i suoi effetti personali. “È già pronto a cambiare ufficio?” chiedo. Lui salta dalla sorpresa e le fiamme che ha in testa vacillano. “Mi sembri piuttosto in forma per essere uno che è quasi morto,” dice Aresaan, in piedi dietro di me. Sta veramente lasciandomi il comando in questa questione. “La Quarta Annessione non era abbastanza per Lei, vero?” gli dico. “Voleva di più, e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per ottenerlo.” “Sai quanti elementali sono in servizio a Sol-Dimora? Posso contarli sulle dita di una mano.” E alza tre dita, tutte in fiamme. “Tre su migliaia. Solo perché veniamo evocati invece che nascere non significa che non abbiamo le capacità per ottenere gradi maggiori. Negano la nostra senzienza, si rifiutano di darci dei nomi, ma la verità è che non siamo degli zeloti incontrollabili e meritiamo una vita oltre alla battaglia.” “Ha ucciso due persone,” gli ricordo. “Questo non lo reputo controllabile.” “Aresaan ne ha uccise quindicimila, e quello che ha ottenuto è stato solo uno schiaffetto sul polso. Doppi standard. Guardati intorno, Ossett. Menzogne, tradimento, ingiustizia. Ecco su cosa è fondata la tua Legione.” “Wojek Weslyn,” dico. “Cosa?” “È il mio titolo. Lo usi.” Skormak ride. “Non avresti nemmeno quel titolo se non fosse per me, vitello arrogante.” La partita ha raggiunto la sua giusta conclusione, e pronuncio la frase che continua a darmi piacere da quando ho liberato la mia prima plancia di Clan & Legioni. “È stato spazzato via, Skormak.” Lui alza un sopracciglio incandescente. “Eh-” Io abbasso la testa, punto le mie corna e lo carico con tutta la mia possenza. Lui vola verso il muro, e i fogli sulla sua scrivania prendono fuoco. Non avevo pensato bene alle mosse da compiere, però. Forse è stato lo shock del colpo, o forse è stata la mia determinazione nel fargli capire il suo posto, ma le sue fiamme ora bruciano meno intensamente. “Ci penso io, Wojek,” dice Aresaan. Libera un elementale d’acqua di emergenza dalla parete vicina, poi lo dirige verso Skormak. Gli elementali si scontrano, l’ufficio si riempie di vapore, ma ben presto sia il fuoco sulla scrivania che il fuoco sulla pelle di Skormak si estinguono. Lui brucia debolmente, come uno stoppino schiacciato, poi si dissipa in un cumulo di cenere bagnata ed armatura annerita. “Grazie, Aresaan,” dico io. “Forse anch’io ti ho sottovalutata.” “Nah, quello che vedi è quello che sono.” Alza una spalla, con le ali ripiegate dietro di lei e la sua radiosità tornata normale. Non so cosa lei stia pianificando, o nascondendo, ma sicuramente Aresaan è più di quello che vuole far credere. “Suppongo che non ti vedrò più così spesso, ora che andrai all’Annessione Wojek,” dice lei. “Congratulazioni. Per davvero. Te lo meriti, Wojek Weslyn.” Io sorrido, sistemo la mia corda, stringo il mio medaglione. Wojek Weslyn. Sono abbastanza sicuro che non mi stancherò mai di sentirmelo dire. Collegamenti esterni *Clan & Legioni Categoria:Pubblicazione Web